


【花生】你别骗我

by banbaizi



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 20:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18301073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banbaizi/pseuds/banbaizi
Summary: 渣男滥交庄森预警（庄医生真的老司机 洁癖慎入）人间真善美花千肉林楠乱入咬、69、下药、冰块、骑乘play（对不起 我真的很喜欢骑乘）其实称不上NTR预警





	【花生】你别骗我

**Author's Note:**

> 渣男滥交庄森预警  
> （庄医生真的老司机 洁癖慎入）  
> 人间真善美花千肉  
> 林楠乱入  
> 咬、69、下药、冰块、骑乘play  
> （对不起 我真的很喜欢骑乘）  
> 其实称不上NTR预警

光影斑驳的酒吧街，午夜十二点正是这里最嗨的时刻，花千肉忐忑的捏着手上的黑卡，站在一家店门口犹豫着到底要不要进去。

严格遵守会员制度的会所，门面的装潢不似其他的光鲜亮丽，有一种大隐隐于市的低调。

门口的保安盯着这个低着头来回踱步的小伙子已经有一会儿了，怎么看都觉得这个阳光大男孩和他们这里八杆子打不到一起。

可高高壮壮的男孩又一次的叹气、仰头、低头之后还是走了过来，软糯的嗓音开口，“那个…”应该是第一次来，男孩也不知道说什么好，干脆将会员卡端端正正的举到他面前。

“晚上好，请进。”

花千肉见门口的保安让出了一条路，咬了咬牙便踏进了大门。

这张会员卡是他男朋友给他的，哦不，应该说是前男友。

花千肉没有想过他的初恋会以这种形式告终，但仔细想想表哥其实也早已暗示过他。

第一次见到庄森也是在酒吧，表哥说要带他见识一下“他们”的圈子，而他在见到斜倚在吧台与人讪笑的男人时，明白了什么叫一见钟情。

不知是命运对新人的格外照顾还是考验，花千肉在厕所捡到了烂醉的“初恋”，尽管已神智不清，男人的全身也无一不精致。打理的一丝不苟的发型，布料考究的浅灰色条纹衬衣还有剪裁得体的银灰色西裤。更重要的是，男人生了一副好皮相，半眯着性感撩人的双眼挺翘的小鼻，还有那双上翘的微笑唇。

花千肉给表哥发了个信息就叫了部车送男人回家了，还好男人还记得自己的地址。

那天花千肉照顾了庄森一整晚，从男人的醉话中得知了他叫做庄森，在这里开了家私人诊所。醉酒的庄医生可不好伺候，一会儿脱衣服，一会儿脱裤子，一会儿又喊着要洗澡。

总之花千肉觉得一定是自己那晚体贴的照顾，才让庄医生在第二天提出了交往的请求。

虽然表哥在得知对方身份的时候明里暗里的提过两句，但人间真善美花千肉，只愿看到庄医生美好的一面。

恋爱的每一天，花千肉都觉得是甜蜜蜜的，而分手，也来得猝不及防.........

想到昨天的画面，花千肉不禁捏住了背包的带子。

花千肉从未想到会在庄森的诊所见到那样的画面，穿着白大褂的庄医生趴在病床上，身上伏着个男人。再不禁人事，他也知道那下流猥琐的律动意味着什么，况且平日里儒雅温柔的男人还大声叫着一些不堪入耳的淫声浪语。

从未感受过的寒冷围绕着包子铺的少东家，他不知道自己是怎么站着听完全程的。自己年长的男友撅着屁股被别人干着，口口声声喊着别人老公.........

咔嗒，是心裂开的声音。

最后扎着马尾的男人整理完仪表走出来的时候，还略感意外的挑眉看了他一眼，向症室内吹了个口哨并说了一句“你的小男朋友来了。”

庄森潮红的脸上多少还是有一些尴尬的。

花千肉不记得自己当时说了什么，也不记得庄森拉着他解释了什么，他只记得最后他转身离开的时候庄森递给他一张卡，说分手之前，希望他到卡上的地址去，今晚会在那里等他。

 

会所播放着慵懒的爵士乐，内部昏暗的灯光掩盖不了荒淫的画面，开放式的卡座几乎全满，每一桌都有一两衣着暴露的男性。他们或坐在金主的腿上，或举着酒杯调笑，甚至有些直接被压在沙发上抬起腿行起事来。

如果不是庄森，花千肉可能永远无法想象这座城市居然隐藏着这样不堪的地方，他也不知道庄森将他约来这里又有什么意图。

或许他们真的是两个世界的人。

花千肉失望的想要回去，却被一个只穿着黑色三角裤头戴兔耳的侍者拦住，“先生，这边请，doctor已经已经等了一会儿了。”

“什么doctor，我不认识…”花千肉一脸迷茫，转身要走。

“先生请留步，去了你就认识了。”侍者当然不会轻易让人走掉，前言这人与doctor描述的别无二致，卫衣加牛仔裤，最重要的是看起来傻傻的。

肯定没错，这样干净的人，在他们这儿可不是常有的。

“我真的不认识什么doctor。”

“哎呀，小哥哥，你就跟我走吧～你要是不去，我可是会被老板炒鱿鱼的……你也不希望我因为你被开掉吧…”说着侍者还红了眼眶，抽泣起来，他可知道对付这种人应该用什么方法。

心地善良的千肉根本无法拒绝，只能乖乖的跟着兔子先生走了。

绕过公共区域，花千肉被带着走向走廊深处的包厢。

若说推开门之前花千肉还抱有一丝侥幸心理，在见到庄森仰着头，下体被一个年轻男孩含住仰头享受的模样的时候，他是彻底的死心了。

“乖，你先出去吧。”庄森见到来人拍了拍男孩的脸，示意他停下。

男孩乖巧的吐出沾满了口水的那根，乖巧的应了声便推门出去了。

花千肉想着自己是否也应该一起出去，可满心的委屈还是让他想要讨个说法，“所以，你今天叫我来就是让我看这个？”

“当然不是，我只是看你还不来，现自己找找乐子。”庄森稍加整理，恢复了以往禁欲的模样，一丝也看不几分钟前才将性器塞在别人嘴里。

从真皮沙发边上的矮柜拿出了另一个酒杯，噗噗的倒了小半杯浆红色的液体，“小花，你坐。”拍了拍身边的的位置，庄森将酒杯推到了花千肉的面前。

“我不会喝酒。”花千肉皱着眉。

“有些事情呢，总是要有第一次的。”指尖沿着背沿滑了半圈，庄森勾起嘴角，“比如喝酒，也比如做爱。”

“我不知道你在说什么，如果你没有别的要说的我就先走了。”这里每一寸空气都让花千肉觉得不适。

突然庄医生的脸在眼前放大，嘴唇传来陌生的触感。

“唔……”

庄森含了一口酒堵住了花千肉的唇，交往两个月，这还是他们之间的第一个吻。

冰镇过的酒液从庄森的口中被渡进了花千肉温热的口腔，辛辣微酸的液体刺激着口腔的黏膜，花千肉条件反射的后退，却逃不开按住他后脑的手掌，喉结吞咽下无法含在口中的酒水。

和酒一样辛辣还有庄森的舌，柔软却不失强势的在花千肉的口中翻搅着，技巧娴熟的舔弄着上颚，勾缠着对方的舌一道起舞。仅仅是接吻，酥麻的感觉就流窜过花千肉全身，少年从未体验过这般舒服的感觉，渐渐周身散发出了奇异的香味。

花千肉不知道这个吻到底代表着什么，或许是庄森想要挽留他？

突然有节奏的敲门声打断了这个吻。

“进来。”庄森适时退开，徒留少年兀自回味着自己红酒味的初吻。

“先生，人带来了。”兔子先生毕恭毕敬的退开半步，接着四五个衣不蔽体的少年走了进来。

“小花，昨天的事儿是我不对。你要和我分手我也无话可说，但至少让我补偿你一下。”庄森呡了口酒，微微颔首给花千肉使了个眼色，“好歹你也跟了我两个月，这几个都是店里新招的雏儿，你看看哪个合适，陪你一晚，费用包在我头上。”

花千肉不明白庄森这是什么意思，花钱给他招妓？

“我不需要，我要走了。”花千肉紧咬着牙关，呼吸加重，愤怒夹杂着绝望。他觉得自己很傻，是不是他每一次的希望都会落空，每一次期待都只不过是一个笑话。

“小哥哥，你别走呀～”

“是呀，你是看不上我们几个吗？”

几个小男孩见少年起身要走，赶忙挽留，可不能让金主跑了。

“你们不要拉我。”没想到几个男孩全都围了上来，裸露的肌肤贴在他的身上，隔着卫衣都能感到惊人的热度。

等等，好像热的人是他自己。

花千肉一阵惊讶，一股热气竟沿着全身冲往下体，此时一个胆大的男孩直接伸手探向花千肉的裆部，矫揉造作的故意喊道，“小哥哥原来是个假正经，这里都硬了，还是说你觉得一个不够～我们几个可以一起伺候你的～”

“对呀对呀，我们可以一起的～就收你一份钱～”另外几个男孩也搭腔，实话说，在看到这个帅气的阳关男孩时，他们就达成共识就算不给钱他们也愿意的。

“小花，你就不要矜持了。让几个小朋友给你开开荤。”庄森笑笑，让兔子先生把这几个孩子都留下。

兔子先生得令，走向墙边摸索着，只见贴着壁纸的墙壁突然打开了一道暗门。

浑身的燥热蚕食着花少年的理智，周围男孩子嘈杂的声音只让他觉得头疼，感觉被推搡着进入了突然出现的房间。

好大一张床，香薰的味道有些刺鼻，好几双手在脱着他的衣服裤子。

不要，他不要！

“再给我开一间吧。”庄森满意的看着花千肉被拉进了淫乐窝，转头对兔子先生开口。

“好的。”

很快庄森就被带到了另一间，在被询问是否需要找人的时候破天荒的拒绝了。庄森不知道心里怪怪的感觉是什么，可能是嫉妒花千肉居然那么受欢迎吧，他还从未享受过“不要钱”的待遇呢。

仅仅要了一瓶波尔多独酌，脑中回忆着和花千肉的一点一滴，这个孩子干净的让人难以相信。

第一次见面时，他在吧台第一眼就盯上了这个傻小子，高挑的身材，不俗的长相，小心翼翼的四处张望着，好像一只误闯狼群的小白兔。

不难注意到周围也已经有几个饥渴的0号蠢蠢欲动了，可庄森也只是看着他们一个个的碰壁。

太主动，就不好玩了。

假装毫不在意的观察着小白兔的一举一动，在小朋友居然主动搭话，而对方只是向厕所指了指的时候。庄森一口干完了杯中的威士忌，起身先他一步到了厕所，演技精湛的装醉顺利的抱得“美男”归。

可那晚无论他怎么使劲解数勾引，脱了衣服又脱裤子，最后就算脱光了，小朋友还是不接翎子，和柳下惠一般坐怀不乱。

折腾到最后，他自己都经不住酒意睡了过去，难道他的魅力荡然无存？？？

第二天宿醉还未开始难受就被灌了一碗海带汤，小朋友还不知从哪里整出来一屉包子，白白嫩嫩软软绵绵的和花千肉一样勾起了他的食欲。

不知是鬼迷了心窍，还是肉包堵住了脑子，或者是没睡到优质小鲜肉的不甘，只走肾不走心的庄森破天慌开口问小朋友要不要做他的男朋友。

脱口而出的询问还未来得及后悔，小白兔就捣蒜一般点着头，傻乎乎笑的一脸灿烂。

庄森只是想要上床，却不知为何陪着小朋友玩起了恋爱游戏。花千肉每天早上总会准时出现给他送早餐，一逮住空就给他发消息，有时候手术做上5、6个小时，未读消息能有几十条。

可是，他不再是小朋友了，欲望的大门一旦打开就很难关上。无数次的明示暗示，花少年却始终纯洁如白纸，自顾自的维持着柏拉图式的情感。

没有男朋友的时候他还能肆无忌惮的打炮，怎么反而有对象之后却要守身如玉？

庄森自然不是耐得住寂寞的人，仅仅两周就又重回风花雪月的场所，白日里一副好医生好哥哥的模样，夜晚则暴露本性沉湎声色犬马。

林楠是他炮友名单中排位靠前的人，和店里单纯的服侍不一样，林楠的性爱总是充满侵略、火辣的可怖。而且背着小男友偷腥，他很享受这种背德的快感。只是没想到那么快就被发现了，那一刻小白兔红着眼站在门口，着实惹人怜爱。庄森第一次觉得自己挺渣的，小朋友委屈巴巴的憋不出一句责问的话，只是淡淡都说了句分手吧。

明明只是一场游戏，庄森却乱了手脚，明明可以一笑而过，脑中却有一个声音在阻止他。

一只小恶魔拍打着翅膀在他耳边低语。

弄脏他，让他和你一样，就不会离开你了。

着魔般的掏出了罪恶的钥匙，安排了一出戏，什么雏儿，什么开荤，都是骗小朋友的，甚至还弄了点药。只要过了今晚花千肉就会和他一样沦为欲望的阶下囚，不再干净，他也不会产生多余的愧疚感。

现在小花应该已经在某个人身上驰骋着了吧，想到这庄森不但没有计划达成的得意，反而有种说不清道不明的烦躁感。

“笃笃笃”敲门声拉回来庄森的思绪，兔子先生走了进来脸色并不太好，低头俯在庄森耳边说了两句，庄森不敢相信的起身回去了原来的包厢。

“那位先生非常不配合，几个孩子都不敢来硬的，doctor你要不要去看一下？”

庄森到达暗室发现何止是不配合，房间里简直狼狈的不行，花千肉夹着被子不肯松腿，一双眼充着血丝仿佛真的兔子。

身体小幅度的磨蹭着被子，却不允许别人靠近，房间里凡是能拿起的都被摔在了地上。

这几个孩子哪里见过这样的场面，来这里的人哪个不是急色鬼的模样，这般良家妇女保卫贞操一般的剧情他们也没了章法，求救的眼神望乡兔子领班和庄森。

“庄……医生…求你了……让他们出去……”花千肉艰难的开口，浑身热的像火在烧，可他知道自己不能和这几个孩子发生什么。

看着倔强的花千肉，庄森难得一丝丝的心疼，叹了口气，吩咐其他人出去，“你们都出去吧，这里我来处理，招待费还是记我账上。”

“你怎么就那么倔呢？”庄森看着小白兔瑟缩在床角，丰满的唇上已经咬出了几个齿印。

“你为什么…要这样对我……”花千肉含泪看着庄森，这个他喜爱无比的男人，这个让他狼狈至此的男人，“你让我走……”

庄森突然觉得设计这一切的自己真是个大傻逼，无以名状的情感涌上心头，直到最后小花还是那个纯洁的孩子，肮脏的人从头至尾都只有他而已。

算了，他认输。

庄森使劲扯开被子，花千肉力道极大，僵持了好一会才将花千肉挖了出来。

牛仔裤已经被几个男孩合力扒了，硕大的性器直挺挺的顶着内裤，灰色的布料已经被顶端溢出的前列腺液染成深色。

真的超大！

隔壁的庄医生都馋哭了！

“走什么，你现在这样能出门？”手指点了点肉棒的顶端，隔着内裤都牵拉出丝液，“我先帮你解决一下。”

花千肉无法像抗拒那几个男妓一般抵抗庄森，这个他直至昨天还喜欢着的男人，只能半推半就任其脱内裤。肉棒早已肿胀发紫，直挺挺的险些弹打在庄森精致的脸庞。

平日里操着手术刀的值钱双手毫不犹豫的包覆住烫热的肉棒，有节奏的上下抚慰着，对付这种处男，庄森自认还是手到擒来。

过份的快感逼的花千肉后仰着脖颈，急促起伏的胸膛，心脏跳动的仿佛要爆炸一般。在快要达到巅峰的时候，庄森修长微凉的手指却停下了动作。

花千肉微眯双眼，只见他的“前男友”竟然在舔他那里！

庄森真的觉得自己鬼迷了心窍，无论是在上位还是下位，他都不曾给人做过口活，可此刻他居然想要尝一尝眼前这根尺寸惊人的肉棒。

庄森嘬了一口龟头，没有想象中腥膻的味道，花千肉的性器散发着一股奇异的香味。殷红的软舌慢动作般舔过龟头顶端，满意的看着花千肉身躯一震，接着便学习着以往被服侍的经验，一张小嘴撑到最大缓缓吞进灼热。

好大！好烫！

非正常的尺寸才吞下三分之二，庄森就难受的皱起了眉，鸡蛋般大小的顶端几户已经送到喉咙，被刺激到小舌头的庄森赶忙想要吐出一部分。

“嗯哼……，好舒服……”

花千肉无意识漏出的呻吟阻止了庄森想要吐出的动作，谁能想到有一天花花公子庄森，仅会因为一句舒服就心甘情愿的含着男人的肉棒？

适应了一会，庄森小心翼翼的收起牙齿，开始慢慢的吞吐了起来。庄森的技巧并不好，但也足以让花千肉欲仙欲死。但跪着的姿势并不舒服，颈椎很快就酸痛了起来，享乐主义庄森拍了拍花千肉，“小花，我们换个姿势，你也帮我弄弄。”

沉迷快感的花千肉还未搞清楚状况，就被庄森推到，医生光裸的下体忽的支在他眼前。

“含进去，像我刚才做的那样。”

花千肉听话的照做，半软的性器在花千肉的口中完全勃起，少年的技术很差，却小心翼翼，效仿庄森吮吸着。

勃起被伺候着，很快庄森也舒服的软了腰，仅剩手肘勉强支撑着上半身。

房间安静的只剩“啧啧”的吮吸声，庄森没想到花千肉不仅尺寸惊人连持久力也那么强，准备的药品也是上等货，只需一点就可以让人欲火焚身。他这般又舔又吸的好半天，腮帮子都算了，换做一般人也早该泄了，难道他的技术那么差？

其实花千肉早就已经达到极限，下体简直要爆炸，可却还是咬着牙，因为他不想射在庄医生的嘴里。想要开口让庄森松口，嘴里却因为被对方的填满而只能发出嗯嗯啊啊的声音。

真的要忍不住了！

少年已经无法再忍耐多一秒，一阵阵酥麻的快感灼烧着他的神志，只能伸手拍了拍庄森的屁股示意让他吐出来。

“啪啪啪”平素柔绵软手劲极大，此刻没有控制好力度，生生的几下就将庄森白软的翘臀拍红了，臀肉还似乳波一般抖动着。

“嗯……嗯嗯…”轻点！

卧槽，没想到这小子还好这一口！

庄森完全将花千肉的举动理解为催促，有不少人都喜欢在床上玩这套，老司机庄森自然无法联想到清纯少年的想法。于是，吞吐的动作更加卖力，这可逼疯了花千肉，药性加本身的欲望，实在无法再忍。“噗噗”浓稠的精液喷涌而出，直冲喉头，庄森躲闪不及被呛了几口。

赶忙吐出还在发泄的肉棒，硬挺的硕大不停的飙射着白色的液体，大量的精液还沾上了庄森的脸。第一次做口活，不仅被“内射”还被颜射，庄森骚气的跨腿将自己的物什抽出花千肉的嘴，深怕对方高潮中一个不留神就给他咬断了。

持续高潮的花千肉通体涨粉，原本的小白兔此刻已经变成了小粉兔，庄森琢磨着应该向领班要一套兔子装给花千肉穿上该有多赏心悦目。

花千肉缓过最爽的几分钟睁开眼时，就看到庄森正对着他打飞机，露出衬衫的小臂肌肉紧绷，快速上下套弄着，一双迷人的眼一瞬不瞬的盯着他。更撩人的是，他一向喜爱的漂亮脸蛋上还沾着不少白灼的液体，应该就是他刚才射出的……

超级害羞！

花千肉不知该作何反应，这样的庄森实在是太性感了。短短几分钟，一股熟悉的热度再次集中到方才才发泄过对地方。少年只是看着男人自慰，就又被刺激的硬了。

庄森也注意到了小小花的状况，暗叹药性果然强。不嫌事儿大的继续勾引，一双黑眸迷离的转向肉棒，渴望的舔了舔唇，将唇边的精液卷进口中，“真香……”

“不帮帮……我么……？”庄森抓过花千肉的手，用自己的双手包覆住对方的，引领小处男帮他自慰。花千肉高热的手心，比他自己的要舒服几倍，仿佛要撸破皮一般不要命的套弄着，终于在少年的手中到得到了满足。

短暂的窒息快感之后，庄森大口大口的呼吸着，“怎么样，舒服吗？”

庄森很笃定这是花千肉第一次被人口交，也是第一次给人自慰。原本色欲就如同食欲一般，只要尝试过，就会食髓知味，庄森盯着花千肉一脸欲言又止，好笑的追问着，“哥哥嘴里舒服吗?”

“舒服......”花千肉诚实的回答，庄森带给他的高潮，比任何一次的自慰都要舒服许多许多。

“想不想更舒服？”庄森舔吻上饱满的唇珠，手指一步两步沿着结实的腹肌下移再次握住了硬挺，诱惑着纯良的小白兔。他的体内早就骚动不已，想要被花千肉的那根好好照顾了。

“想.......”

“那想不想肏哥哥?”粗俗的话语从美人的口中吐露出来。

“不....不想.....”

“？？？”剧情不太对呀？

“我以为你下边已经够硬了，没想到你的嘴更硬，你到底想不想？”从来还没有人能拒绝他，霸道医生掐住了手中的那根，“哥哥里边可比嘴里还要热，还要会吸，你真的不想进去插一下吗？”

“不…行…”无下限的话语刺激着少年的感官，却还仍旧不愿松口。

不是不想而是不行。

“为什么不行？嫌我脏？”庄森从未不齿过自己滥交，认为这只是男人正常的泄欲罢了，而此刻却因为自己突然冒出的猜想略感羞愤。

“不…不是…表哥说…只有两情相悦才能上床.....你不是不喜欢我吗......”

一句话说的实打实的委屈，就连庄森也为之一震，他一直以为花千肉傻，原来这个孩子心里跟明镜似得。早就知道他不是喜欢他才提出交往的，可就算如此却还是一直对他千般好万般好，庄森第一次觉得自己有点不是东西。

“小花，我喜欢你的，你别瞎说。”庄森口不对心的安慰道，小孩难受的样子让他看的心疼。

“真的吗？你别骗我....”药性影响了花千肉的思考能力，懵懵只听见他的庄医生说喜欢他，眼泪顿时啪塔啪塔流了下来，“我真的好喜欢你....嗝.....”

“不哭不哭，我们先把药解了。”看着花千肉的下身肿胀的厉害，庄森知道当务之急还是给小朋友泄火，不然再下去那根就要废了。

庄森从没想到有一天他会大张双腿撅着屁股跪趴在床上给自己做扩张，刚才小朋友居然想要直接进来，吓得他只好自给自足做好准备，幸好会所里不缺道具，“小花....你别愣着......帮帮我.....”

“怎么....”花千肉呆坐在一边色令智昏，就连小电影都没看过的他早就呆愣住了。庄森下榻的腰线挺翘的臀部像延绵的雪山一般引人入胜，修长灵活的手指，混着大量的润滑液在那隐秘之处来回戳刺着，晶亮的润滑液顺着穴口流过会阴。

器大活不好，也是一种烦恼。

庄森咂嘴，抽出了自己体内的手指，“嗯啊......”指节搔刮过穴口，奇妙的感觉引的他闷哼出声。

随着他的引领，花千肉比他粗长了不少的手指接替而入。

“唔嗯.....对，就是这....样.....用力戳......好舒服....”庄森手指蜷缩，抓着床单，只是被手指玩弄，他就舒服的不行，明明昨天才发泄过。

“庄医生....你里面...好热...”高热的肠道紧紧的挤压着花千肉的手指，小处男不知道该怎么做，只能像庄森说的那般狠狠的戳刺着，看着在自己手中咿呀乱叫失态的庄医生，花千肉内心渐渐的有一种餍足感。

“因为哥哥....想要你...才那么热的...”庄森挣动着扭过头，露出一个邪魅妖娆的笑容，他知道自己笑起来有多勾人，“小花.....别叫我庄医生了.....叫我哥哥......哥哥要你的大肉棒.....帮哥哥降降温.....”

感觉下身已经扩张的差不多了，庄森实在忍受不住，向后伸手扒开了自己的臀肉，将自己的穴口拉倒最大，插着手指的后穴竟生生被拉来了空隙，饥渴的一收一缩。

“进来嘛......”勾人的妖精舔了舔唇。

花千肉暗了暗黑眸，是不是这个人在别人的床上也是这般放浪，突然，花千肉不急着释放。只想要欺负一下这个一直欺骗自己感情的人，他隐约记得刚才庄森在床头柜边上找到了些道具。

不打招呼就抽出了手，成功换来了庄森欲求不满的呼喊，“小花....你去哪儿.....”庄森疑惑的看着花千肉居然趴下了床，他已经饥渴难耐，这个男人到底为什么还不进来？

花千肉忽略庄森的问题，打开床边下的抽屉，眼神一亮，发现了一个好东西。

“哥哥，你里边真的好热，我来帮你降降温。”说着便将刚找到的物什不留情的塞进了淫荡的穴口。

“啊啊啊！不要！你放了什么....进来....嗯啊啊.....拿出去....”庄森要疯了，冰凉的可怕的硬物被塞入了体内，是冰块！不知者无畏，庄森没想到花千肉居然会把这种东西塞进他体内，高热的肠肉受到刺激猛烈的收缩着想要吐出冰块，可花千肉的手指却堵在了穴口阻断了退路。庄森难奈不住瑟缩着想要向前逃跑，却被花千肉抓着腿拉了回来，“哥哥，你不是要降温吗？现在舒不舒服....?”

“不行....不行....太冰了，我要死了....”每一寸肠肉都被撑开，毫无缝隙的接触着、承受着太超过的刺激，“别.....别塞了....”庄森几乎要叫破喉咙，可花千肉还是不间断的往他体内塞入一粒又一粒的冰凉方块。

略微尖锐的棱角顶弄这肠壁，与过度冰冻导致的疼痛相得益彰，联起手来激发着庄森潜在的快感，“哥哥，不知道你里边可以吃下几块？你现在真的吸的好厉害....”

花千肉也红了眼，贪吃的菊穴好像没有底线一般吞吃着冰块，他探了一根指节将穴口新放入的冰块往里推了推，感受着穴口疯狂的收缩，死死咬住。他有些羡慕那些并冰块了，可以让庄医生叫的那么浪，比和那个马尾男人做的时候还要浪。

“哥哥，我再放五块，你自己数好不好？”还想要让庄医生更爽。

“不要...不能在放.....吃不下了...”庄森的眼被生理盐水糊满，不理解纯良的小花怎么一下子那么多花样。

“可以的，自己数，不然我就走了。”花千肉饱胀的下体让他的话毫无说服力，可此刻完全没有思考能力的庄森根本无从判断。

“小花....啊嗯嗯....别走...我数....我数.....”

轻巧的从冰桶里挑出一块完整的方格，抵着收缩的穴口摩挲，烫热的穴口很快就融化了一个角，水混着润滑液滴滴答答的全部淌在床单上。

“数!”花千肉哑着嗓子命令道，看着庄森臣服在他身下，有股异样的快感，他明明知道自己在做很过分的事情，却根本停不下来。

“....一....嗯嗯啊....”

“啊...二....不.....啊....”

“....三.....真的不行....饶了我吧.....”已经被之前已经被放入了不少，现在还要再吃下五块，庄森甚至可以听见自己肚子里冰块互相碰撞的声音。

太羞耻了......

“还有两块，乖....”花千肉也涨红了眼，好像只是看着庄森骚浪扭屁股的模样就要射出来了，手上的动作不停，继续作孽。

“....四.....唔嗯.......”

“....五....呜呜呜.....”终于结束了，生理盐水已经顺着庄森的脸颊滑下，这真的是他第一次在床上被欺负哭，还是被一个小处男弄的，“你到底....想怎么样....”

明明是你一手设计的，现在却问我想怎么样？

花千肉没有回话，庄森体内的冰块还未全部融化，他托起因为腿软而下滑的臀部，用自己的胯部顶着臀缝摩擦，手上的动作也不停下，狠狠揉弄着两瓣嫩粉色的臀肉。每天早上都要揉面团的花千肉，发挥职业所长，手法娴熟的对待着比面团还要柔软的屁股蛋儿。一会儿向外扒开一会儿又集中起来夹着自己的肉棒，隐约还能听见冰块在肠道中互相碰撞的声音。男性的本能使他开始了最原始的律动，在冰火两重天的穴口摩擦着，看着自己涨红的肉棒在臀肉中来回戳刺，满足的射在了庄森的腰上，白灼的精液顺着优美的脊椎线条缓缓流到背部集中在肩胛骨的凹陷中。

被玩弄的毫无反手之力，庄森自暴自弃的任由花千肉搓圆弄扁，感受着射在他背脊上的液体，承受着臀肉比玩弄的发烫，冰块融化的液体汨汨的向外流着。他甚至还没有被插入，就已经像被弄坏了的洋娃娃一般。

“庄医生，被这样玩下边还硬了？”

“我就是骚......你有本事.....干坏我....让我再也硬不起来.....”庄森被翻了个身，嘴上还是骚话连篇不认输，“还是说你根本不会肏穴....小处男？”

已经射了两发，花千肉并不会中了庄森的激将法，反而干脆平躺在床上，“我是不会，不如庄医生教教我？”

浑身无力的庄森简直要翻白眼，这个男人在床上也太恶劣了吧，还他清纯可人的小白兔！这分明是一条大尾巴狼！

狠话都放出来了，庄森休息了两分钟跨腿翻上了花千肉的胯部，决定让小处男感受一下什么叫做爱！

“等等，保险套呢？表哥说了一定要带。”

“表哥，表哥，你别老在我床上提别的男人。”这个时候你又变成单纯可爱小处男了？

“可是.....”表哥说弄在里面会很不舒服。

“可是什么？我没病，现在是你肏我，我说不用就不用。”庄森以为花千肉担心安全问题，没由来的一包火，以前和被人做的时候他也十分注重安全措施，但今天，他就是不想要隔着那层塑料玩意儿做爱。

庄森强势的推到想要起身的花千肉，迅速开始前戏想要堵住男人的嘴，细长无骨的手摸过凹凸分明的腹肌，缓缓向上，抚上肖想已久的解释胸肌。天知道他对着这个油头粉面却暗藏胸肌的小前男性幻想过多少次了。

在路过硬挺的乳尖时，庄森毫不留情的低下头咬住了那一粒，报复方才被狠狠欺辱。技巧熟练的舔弄啃咬，帮着花千肉推开新世界的大门。

“嗯啊....”没想到男人的乳头被吸也会那么舒服，花千肉压着庄森的脑袋，享受着陌生的快感。

哼，处男！

后穴的冰块已经差不多都融化了，庄森的屁股像女人一般不停的向外流着冰水，仿佛失禁一般怪异。不再留恋花千肉美好的肉体，庄森急欲先解决自己的渴望。

膝盖陷入床垫，庄森手向后抚弄着花千肉的性器，指甲恶意的抠挖着敏感的龟头，拇指用力的沿着肉冠大圈，老手毕竟是老手，三两下就逗得花千肉难受的紧，眼巴巴的想要求饶，却又不好意思开口。

“小花，你现在说说，想不想肏哥哥，让哥哥把你夹射？”边问边撸，庄森的刘海散落在眼前，仰着脖颈好似女王却提向他的褂下臣提出无比下流的问题，高贵而淫荡。

“唔嗯.....想......”

“说完整，想什么？”

“想肏进哥哥的穴...让哥哥把我夹射！”花千肉红着眼重复着庄森的话，“嗯啊.....好紧.....好冰...”

话音刚落，庄森就扶着花千肉的肉棒一吞到底。

“嘶啊......”

两人都没有料到，方才的冰块还剩余一下没有融化，这么一记，细碎的冰碴被饱胀的龟头一下子顶到了最深处。庄森一下子便爽的扬起了头，手指狠狠的掐着花千肉的大腿，一下子就留下了几道指印。

回了回神，庄森适应了下之后立刻又扭动了起来，活动着膝盖上下摇摆着吞吐着体内的肉棒，努力的寻找着能让自己舒服的那点，虽然被撑的饱胀感十足，却还是想要得到更高的快感。撑着结实的腹肌，庄森没没落下都扭着屁股变化着角度，让龟头戳刺到不同的角落，“啪啪啪”屁股不停的拍打着花千肉的鼓胀的囊袋，看来小朋友真的积了不少存货，这里那么大。

一边起落让自己舒服，庄森一边把玩着身下男人的两颗卵蛋，满意的看着花千肉满面通红青筋暴起，咬着唇压抑着将要脱口而出的呻吟。

“小花......不要咬着....舒服就叫出来.....干嘛....要忍着....”庄森停下少许前倾身体，将拇指塞入了花千肉口中。

“嗯啊....嗯.....啊....”

“对，叫大声点.....让我知道你有多爽......”

花千肉不像庄森那般没脸没皮，一句句骚话张口就来，第一次做爱，他只知道自己的小弟弟爽的要炸了，庄医生的里面又近又热，方才的冰块都没能敌过骚浪的身体，变成了水咕啾咕啾的叫嚣着存在感。肠肉好像有自主意识一般蠕动着贪得无厌的吮吸着他的肉物。每一次庄医生起身，媚肉都好似万般不舍的紧紧包住，坐下的时候又热情入火的欢迎他进到最深。

做爱真的好舒服。

“刚才往我里边赛冰块的好像不是你一样......”庄森看着花千肉憋着又觉得可爱的不行，“来哥哥教你....”

庄森拉过花千肉的手，覆在自己的胸膛上，“还记得刚在我是怎么让你舒服的吗？你也弄弄我这里.......”

花千肉像着魔了一般跟着庄森的动作玩弄起了那两点缨红，摩挲着早就因快感而硬挺起来的乳头，庄医生很白，乳头也是粉红色的，仅仅是看着就漂亮的很。更别提被他粗暴的玩弄近乎充血，嫣红的可怜巴巴的立在胸膛。

“好舒服.....小花好会玩.......弄的哥哥爽死了......”

花千肉极有天赋，只是教一遍就会很上手，食髓知味的两只手一起把玩着敏感的脆弱，更何况还有庄森一边浪叫着添油加醋。

庄森被弄的舒服了，自给自足的控制着角度让龟头次次都顶撞到自己的前列腺，感觉快要到了，腰已经没了气力，干脆直接坐在了性器上整根含着准备自己打出来，可手还没碰到就被拦路截下。

“哥哥，不是教我肏吗?要把我夹射吗？怎么自己玩起来了？”花千肉还没舒服，怎么能让庄森先去，他可不喜欢被一手一脚把控的感觉，此刻抓着男人的小辫子就不肯放。

“你先让我.....射....”

“不行，你不把我夹射，我就不放手.....”

“那你倒是肏呀，合着全都是我在伺候你......”欲望得不到满足，庄森抓心挠肺的难受，“还不是你这个小处男什么都不会，搞的我只能自己来.......”

花千肉一晚上被说了无数次“处男”、“不会”，男性自尊多少有些受伤，此时又被埋怨满足不了上床对象，简直奇耻大辱。

“我就让你看看我到底会不会。”急于证明自己，花千肉一个翻身就着插入的姿势将庄森压在了身下，屈起膝盖把起庄森的右腿，疯狂的摆动起了腰身，握着庄森下体的手却并未放开。

处男毫无节制横冲猛撞，全然不顾身下的人是否能够承受，拿回主动权的花千肉第一次享受掌控性爱的快感，腰像上了马达一般不停歇的款摆着。庄森的右腿随着男人粗暴的动作没有节奏的摆动着。

“太快......快.....停........”花千肉根本不懂得撞击敏感点，全都就是在发泄着自己的欲望，暴风雨式的性爱让庄森的身体抖的像独自摇曳的帆船。

捶打着结实的肌肉就像砸在墙壁上，疼得只有他自己，花千肉根本不为所动。

“停不下来......”花千肉觉得自己的身体根本不听使唤，里面真的太舒服了，他只想进的更深更深。

“嗯啊啊啊.....要被操死了.....你住手.......要坏了.......”

“你不是说最好让我操坏你吗？”

“嗯啊啊.......别......唔啊啊啊啊.....”庄森被撞的再也说不出完整的句子，一张嘴张着只能漏出淫荡的叫床声。

体内的穴口不受控的收缩着，比主人要耐操，依旧尽职尽责的夹着乱暴的性器。

“太紧了，好舒服......”花千肉的手指嵌入雪白的大腿，庄森的话并不假，他真的快要被夹射了。

接着肏弄了数十下，灼热的精液就尽数喷进了欲求不满的穴腔，而庄森的前方也在少年松手的瞬间没有抚慰就兀自出了精。

“真想让你再也不能上别人的床......”花千肉吻上庄森之前，说出了今晚的最后一句话。

事实证明花千肉真的太会干了，直到天都快亮了他都没放过庄森，翻云覆雨了一整晚。

那天之后，庄森再也没有收到过花千肉的联系。

本想着好聚好散就这样结束，可不知怎么的，一周以来庄医生过的浑浑噩噩，连炮友的联系都被一一拒绝。脑中不停的浮现出那一晚小朋友哭着说喜欢他的模样。

犹豫再三，庄森第一次主动拨出了电话.........

**Author's Note:**

> 有后续  
> 文艺版预告：  
> 直到那个一直憨憨笑着的男孩不再出现  
> 庄森才知道自己的一颗心早已落在了他身上  
> 通俗易懂预告：  
> 骗炮一时爽 追夫火葬场


End file.
